disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Friends Tigger
My Friends Tigger & Pooh is an American-Canadian computer animated television series, inspired by Winnie-the-Pooh by A. A. Milne. The television series features Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends, including two new characters: a brave 6-year-old red-headed girl named Darby and her dog Buster. Although Darby appears to be the main human friend of Pooh and the gang and the leader of the Super Sleuths, Christopher Robin still appears sporadically. Developed by Walt Disney Television Animation, the show premiered on Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block on May 12, 2007. The show's theme song was written by Jellyfish lead singer Andy Sturmer and is sung by former Letters to Cleo singer Kay Hanley. In Season 2, Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby (replacing Kay Hanley) sing the theme. Also, beginning with this series Travis Oates assumed the role of Piglet, taking over for John Fiedler, who had died in 2005, two years prior to the debut of the series. This is also the final Winnie The Pooh media to feature Ken Sansom as the voice of Rabbit and Peter Cullen as the voice of Eeyore. On July 4, 2010, the show started airing outside of Playhouse Disney, while three new episodes aired in October as the series finale, and since February 14, 2011, after Playhouse Disney has been re-branded into Disney Junior, this show is no longer on the air, and was replaced with the original show Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. In July 2016, Disney Junior made available all episodes from the show, as well as several music videos and the special Super Duper Super Sleuths through its Watch Disney Junior app. Some music videos not made available on the website were instead released by Disney Junior through YouTube. While some content on the Watch Disney Junior service requires a sign-in through a cable/satellite service to watch, the episodes of My Friends Tigger & Pooh have been made freely available, in widescreen HD. On September 12, 2016, the show started airing on Disney Junior the Channel. Cast ;Main characters *Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby *Dee Bradley Baker as Buster, Woodpecker *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver ;Recurring characters *Travis Oates as Piglet *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Kath Soucie as Kanga *Max Burkholder as Roo *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy ;Minor characters *Struan Erlenborn as Christopher Robin *Tara Strong as Porcupine, Vixen, Holly *Mark Hamill as Turtle *Dee Bradley Baker as Woodpecker *Rob Paulsen as Raccoon *James Arnold Taylor as Skunk *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump *Sydney Saylor as the Opossum Twins Production crew *Executive Producers - John Lasseter, Jeff Kline, Brian Hohlfeld *Line Producer - Angi Dyste *Director - David Hartman *Director - Don MacKinnon *Composer and Songwriter - Andy Sturmer *Voice Director - Virginia McSwain *Story Editors - Brian Hohlfeld, Dean Stefan, & Nicole Dubuc *Staff Writers - Brian Hohlfeld, Dean Stefan, Nicole Dubuc, Eileen Cabiling, Erika Grediaga, and Kim Beyer-Johnson *Editor - Jhoanne Reyes *Production Manager - Craig Simpson Season 1 The airdates provided are the North American airdates, some of the episode had aired earlier outside the US before being aired in the US ("Darby's Tooth and Nothin' But the Tooth" / "Snow Problem Roo" being prime example, having aired on Playhouse Disney Europe and Playhouse Disney Asia in October 2007, almost two months prior to its North American premiere). Season 2 The actual theme song is not changed, however Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby (replacing Kay Hanley) is now singing the theme, and a few animation pieces in the song is changed because of this, as well as a new song played occasionally called "The Question Song". The new version of the theme song and opening credits have been retroactively added to the repeats of Season 1 episodes, although the wording of old song was not replaced in the program's closed-captioning track. However "The Question Song" sung by Chloë Grace Moretz replaces the thinking song in most of season 2's episodes. One of the episodes was broadcast in the UK before broadcast in the US. Season 3 Owl and Gopher Owl and Gopher have not made any appearances in the series at all, although the Beaver in the series loosely resembles Gopher. Beaver is a cameo character from Walt Disney's classic, Lady and the Tramp. However, in the direct-to-DVD film Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too, when Beaver guesses the right password to go to Tigger's side of the Wood, Tigger disappointedly says "I miss Gopher." DVD releases External links [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/animatedfilms/myfriendstiggerandpooh/friendlytails/index.html My Friends Tigger & Pooh DVDs] Disney's My Friends Tigger & Pooh Official site * *[http://www.tv.com/my-friends-tigger-and-pooh/show/67005/summary.html My Friends Tigger & Pooh] at TV.com *[http://atv.disney.go.com/playhouse/tiggerandpooh/menu.html United States Disney Playhouse website] *[http://www.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/playhouse/myfriendstiggerandpooh United Kingdom official website] *[http://kidstvmovies.about.com/od/myfriendstiggerandpoo1/fr/myfrtigpoohr.htm My Friends Tigger & Pooh Review] at KidsTVMovies.About.com Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2000s television series Category:Animated television series Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Playhouse Disney shows Category:2010s television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Winnie the Pooh television series Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Television series by Disney